Mattress
by BritNP
Summary: Kurt and Dave slip into a mattress store late at night to "test out" the beds.


**A/N: I don't normally do this. So... read at your own risk.**

* * *

"What are we doing here, David?" Kurt sighed, leaning up against the building as Dave fiddled with the lock on the door, cursing about the key being a little tricky.

"I told you. We're trying to find a new mattress for our bed." Dave said distractedly. He gave a small hoot of accomplishment as he opened up the door, gesturing for Kurt to go inside.

"Then... why don't we come here when it's actually _open_?" Kurt asked as he moved through the door, spinning around to look at Dave.

"So we can test the beds... properly." Dave said, grinning. He watched as Kurt cocked his head in confusion, staring at him for a moment before his eyes widened and... there. There it was. He was always so amazed at how fast Kurt could switch on that flirty attitude, but as long as it was directed at him, he didn't care. He grinned as Kurt sauntered up to him, running a finger down Dave's chest as he batted his eyelashes up at Dave.

"I like the sound of that." Kurt said, his voice low but smooth. It took everything not to just rip his clothes off and toss him onto the nearest bed. Oh, how he'd love to do exactly that. However, he was on a mission. There was a point to all of this. He just had to keep that in mind. He wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him against him as he tilted his head down for a kiss.

"I thought you might," Dave murmured against Kurt's mouth, running his hands down Kurt's back and squeezing his ass. Kurt let out a little squeal, and Dave couldn't help but grin as he lifted Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his arms around Dave's neck as his legs locked around Dave's waist, kissing Dave hard on the mouth as they stumbled over to the nearest bed.

Dave not-so-gently lowered Kurt onto the bed, his hands snaking underneath Kurt's clothes and damn, Kurt wore far too many layers. Oh well, he'd be naked in no time and Dave wouldn't have to worry about that any longer. It was a minor inconvenience. For now. Kurt arched up against him, grinding his hips against Dave's. Dave let out a low growl, digging his fingers into Kurt's sides as he pressed his knee between Kurt's thighs. Kurt gave a soft moan, arching up against Dave again.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Dave commented, tugging Kurt's shirts over his head. He ran his hands down Kurt's bare chest, marveling at how soft Kurt's skin was. He smiled as he looked down at Kurt, watching as those gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open, staring up at him. He had no idea how he managed to make Kurt fall in love with him, but Kurt was his and that was what mattered. "How's this one feeling so far?"

"Too firm."

"Not this one, then." Dave said, picking Kurt up and carrying him to another bed. He kissed him as he lowered Kurt onto the bed, more gently this time. Kurt tugged on the hem of his shirt, pushing it up over Dave's head. Dave tossed the shirt somewhere behind him. He'd clean up after they were all finished.

"This one's better." Kurt said, sliding his hands down Dave's sides.

"Good. We'll have to remember this one."

Dave kissed Kurt hard as he slipped his hands down to Kurt's jeans, palming Kurt's cock. Kurt moaned, pressing into Dave's hand. His other hand working at the button of Kurt's jeans, Dave sucked gently on Kurt's earlobe, applying a little more pressure against Kurt's cock. Kurt, impatient, unbuttoned Dave's jeans and shoved them over his hips. Dave kicked one leg out, trying to wiggle out of his jeans, while tugging Kurt's jeans down. Kurt lifted his hips, allowing Dave to tug them off and toss them to the floor.

Kurt hummed in approval as he helped Dave get his jeans off, and Dave's lips were on Kurt's again, kissing him hungrily. He wanted Kurt. He _always_ wanted Kurt. And fuck, he better keep track of his jeans because everything they need is in there. Kurt pushed, rolling the two of them over so that Kurt was on top now, straddling his waist. Dave grinned up at Kurt, who tugged lightly on Dave's chest hair. He'd almost forgotten about Kurt's thing for his chest hair. He rested his hands on Kurt's hips, his thumb brushing over Kurt's hipbones. Fuck, why were they so damn perfect? Why was _Kurt_ so damn perfect?

Kurt sucked on Dave's neck, his hips grinding against Dave's. It was enough to drive Dave crazy, and fuck, he wanted Kurt _soon_. He moved his hands down, squeezing Kurt's ass as he pushed his hips up against Kurt's. Kurt moaned softly, his fingers trailing down Dave's sides. Dave reached between the two of them, wrapping his hands around their cocks the best he could. Kurt rocked into his hand, and Dave closed his eyes, the friction causing his mind to short out. It was nothing but Kurt. The taste of his lips, the smell of his cologne, the feel of his skin against Dave's. It was all Kurt, and that was okay.

"New bed." Kurt's voice was breathy, and Dave didn't hesitate. Kurt wrapped his legs around Dave's waist as he sat up. Dave reached over the edge of the bed, searching for his jeans. They wouldn't be putting this off any longer. He needed Kurt _now_. He picked up his jeans and stood, carting Kurt off to another bed, where he laid Kurt down. Kurt wiggled on the bed, getting comfortable as he started up at Dave. Dave tugged a condom and a small bottle of lube out of the pocket of his jeans, and Kurt grinned, saying, "Always prepared."

"But of course," Dave answered, leaning over to kiss Kurt as he opened up the bottle of lube. He didn't _always_ carry a bottle of lube around. Okay, well, he always had one in his car, but that was besides the point. You never knew when Kurt was ready to go. There was that time in the airport, the bar, a mall dressing room... You just never _knew_. So it was better to be prepared. Besides, he was planning to have sex tonight, anyway. That was the whole point of this, after all. Dave squeezed the lube onto his fingers and set the bottle aside. He patted Kurt's leg with his other hand, and Kurt complied, spreading his legs for Dave. "Ready, baby?"

"Always." Dave chuckled as he slowly pressed a finger into Kurt. If you'd told him a year ago that Kurt really loved sex so much, he'd have called you a liar. He knew better now, but it didn't bother him at all. He loved sex just as much, which was probably why they'd had sex in so many public places. He slowly pushed in a second finger, scissoring them in an attempt to stretch Kurt. He looked up at Kurt, who was slowly stroking his own cock, and he couldn't help but think about how fucking beautiful Kurt looked right now. His cheeks and chest flushed red as he stroked himself, almost _purring_ with pleasure. Kurt looked up at him with that beautiful smile of his, and Dave couldn't help himself as he kissed Kurt hard. Kurt slipped his tongue into Dave's mouth, exploring, tasting Dave's mouth as Dave fingered him. Kurt rocked up against his hand, trying to allow Dave to get deeper. Dave murmured against Kurt's mouth, something about love, which was probably a little weird in a mattress store, but neither could bring themselves to care.

"Dave." Kurt said, his tone pleading. Dave didn't need anything more than that. Kurt nearly whined as he pulled away, and Dave planted a gentle kiss on Kurt's chest before pulling away completely. He grabbed the condom from nearby and tore open the packet. Kurt sat up quickly, taking the packet from Dave. "Let me."

Dave tilted his head back, a soft groan escaping his lips as Kurt slipped the condom over his cock. Fuck, it felt good. He looked down at Kurt, running his fingers through his hair before laying him back on the bed. Kurt stroked his hands down Dave's sides as Dave bent over, kissing Kurt's neck. He pulled back, his hands on Kurt's legs as he pushed them up. Kurt rested his feet on Dave's shoulders, nearly squealing as Dave pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. Dave reached over Kurt's head, grabbing a pillow and slipping it underneath Kurt's ass.

"There we go." Dave murmured as he positioned himself. Kurt wrapped his hand around his cock, staring up at Dave with pleading blue-green eyes. Dave smiled, kissing Kurt's ankle before slowly pressing into Kurt. Kurt gasped, gripping his cock more firmly. David moaned, digging his fingers into Kurt's calves. Fuck. He thrusts slowly, letting Kurt adjust to the feel of it. Kurt's hand was flying on his own cock, and Dave batted it away, not wanting Kurt to come so soon. Kurt whined, and Dave took Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking at a slower pace.

Kurt was rocking his hips now, his fingers gripping at the comforter beneath him. Dave's chest glistened with sweat as he thrust faster into Kurt, stroking the other boy faster. Kurt squirmed beneath him, his breath hitching every so often, followed by a loud moan, and fuck if that wasn't the best sound Dave had ever heard. Kurt whimpered softly, and Dave knew Kurt wanted more. He thrust harder, causing Kurt to arch up as he moaned Dave's name. Nope, he'd been wrong. _That_ was the best sound he'd ever heard. He stroked faster, willing to give Kurt as much as he wanted. He wanted to see Kurt come, wanted to feel him come.

Kurt rocked faster, his hands moving over his chest now. He tugged at his nipples, moaning at the sensation. Dave thrust faster and harder, slightly shifting as he tried to get just the right angle to -

"David!" Kurt screamed, his nails digging into the comforter. Dave grinned, his hand flying on Kurt's cock now as he thrust in and out. Kurt panted, his whole body tightening as Dave kept a firm hold on him. Kurt's entire body shook as he came, his body sagging, and Dave could no longer hold himself back, moaning as he came. He slowly, gently pulled out of Kurt, and Kurt let his legs fall. Dave knelt over Kurt, licking up the come on Kurt's chest and stomach.

"David..." Kurt groaned, raising a hand to run his fingers through Dave's hair. "You're going to turn me on again."

"Kind of the point, isn't it?" Dave said, licking his lips as he grinned up at Kurt.

"I like this one." Kurt told him, his hand on the back of Dave's neck.

"We'll get this one, then." Dave said, nuzzling Kurt's stomach.

"But we can definitely try out some more..." Kurt offered, using that flirty tone that worked so well.

"Sounds good to me." Dave grinned.


End file.
